


Voicemail

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "You can't die."





	

_“You’ve reached Sayaka Maizono’s cellphone! I can’t take your call right now, but if you leave a message at the beep, I’ll get back to you!”_ **  
**

“Damn it. 

“Sorry, that’s a bad way to open a message. What I meant was… well, what I mean is…

“Maizono-san, I really need to talk to you. No no, that’s not a good opener either…

“You’re in danger. Rather, we’re all in danger, the whole class is on the brink of-

“Damn… there’s just no good way to explain this. I’m trying though, please listen.

“This is all my fault.

“I’m giving myself too much credit here, it’s equally my fault and Junko-chan’s. Everything, this tragedy that we’re experiencing, it’s our fault.

“But we started this. You know the riots that started after the student council died? That’s because of us.

“I shot a girl in the head.

“Her name was Kotomi Ikuta. I killed her without even blinking back then. And the rest of them just… killed each other.

“Junko-chan wants to instill despair in the entire world. Despair is everything to her, and I’ve been helping her all this time to achieve it.

“Our class is going to die.

“Junko-chan’s planned a game of ‘Mutual Killing.’ We’re all going to kill each other, she has every detail down to the wire.

“Everyone’s memories are going to be wiped, so we won’t know each other, or about the shit storm outside. She’s… she’s going to broadcast it too, so every person stuck outside has to watch us die.

“I have to play too.

“Junko-chan wants me to dress up as her, pretend that I am her. I’m… I’m too boring for her. I don’t really know what that will accomplish but… I will be her.

“I’m telling you this because I can’t let you die. She plans on putting everyone in a classroom, and wiping their memories. If… if you put a bandage on your arm, maybe she’ll think she already dosed you? M-Maybe you won’t lose your memory…

“You can’t die.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you died.

“Maizono-san… I love you. I get so happy just being around you, and it fucks me up so bad knowing that this game might kill you.

“Fuck… fuck, you can’t die! You have to find a way around her plan, and approach me in my disguise during the game. I’ll keep you alive no matter what I have to do.

“Please, Maizono-san. You have to try, at the very least. I wish you could have picked up… What if she’s stolen your memory already?

“…Oh no… Maizono-san! It’s going to be okay, I’m going to come and find you! Please, please stay safe! I'm begging you!"

-

Sayaka’s cellphone remained in a box in the principal’s office for two weeks, the ‘new voicemail’ light blinking and blinking, until the box was opened ever so slowly, and a quiet, grieving student, played the message aloud.


End file.
